Volume0dB
Volume0dB is a trademark used by Alexander Stein in 2009, when he set up his recording-studio. Biography Alexander Stein studied engineering in electronics and acoustics, plays organ and is the sound engineer. The special goal of the studio is, to implement music production as a full electronic process. All music is "studio-music". Main focus of the studio is Electronic, Dance, Trance and Rock with classic elements. In 2009 Alexander Stein published the debut album Nightlight. In 2010 the first international hit Suburban Taxi was released. Discography * Driving Around - Alexander Stein - 2019 - Single * Cinematic Swarm Textures - Alexander Stein - 2018 - Album * Cinematic Silent Landscapes - Alexander Stein - 2017 - Album * My Color Lounge - Alexander Stein - 2016 - Album * Ambient Drone Medtation Music - Ambient Sounddesign - 2015 - Album * Edm Collection New York - Alexander Stein - 2015 - EP * Frisco Funk - Alexander Stein - 2014 - EP * Disco Funk Or What - Alexander Stein - 2014 - EP * Mint Tonic (Organ Piano Lounge) - Alexander Stein - 2014 - Album * Last Metro - Ambient Sounddesign - 2013 - Single * Nightwalk - Ambient Sounddesign - 2013 - Single * Morning Fog - Ambient Sounddesign - 2013 - Single * Relax Chillout Spa Lounge Volume 10 (Best of Vol. 1-9) - Ambient Sounddesign - 2013 - Album * Relax Chillout Spa Lounge Volume 9 - Ambient Sounddesign - 2013 - EP * Step To Escape - Alexander Stein - 2013 - EP * Fugue In Trance Minor - Alexander Stein - 2012 - Single * Next Trance Energy - Alexander Stein - 2012 - Single * Ethno World Meditation - Ambient Sounddesign - 2012 - EP * Relax Chillout Spa Lounge Volume 8 - Ambient Sounddesign - 2012 - EP * Sleep Meditation - Ambient Sounddesign - 2012 - EP * Om Meditation - Ambient Sounddesign - 2012 - EP * Relax Chillout Spa Lounge Volume 7 - Ambient Sounddesign - 2012 - EP * Relax Chillout Spa Lounge Volume 6 - Ambient Sounddesign - 2012 - EP * Relax Chillout Spa Lounge Volume 5 - Ambient Sounddesign - 2012 - EP * Relax Chillout Spa Lounge Volume 4 - Ambient Sounddesign - 2012 - EP * Relax Chillout Spa Lounge Volume 3 - Ambient Sounddesign - 2012 - EP * Relax Chillout Spa Lounge Volume 2 - Ambient Sounddesign - 2012 - EP * Relax Chillout Spa Lounge Volume 1 - Ambient Sounddesign - 2012 - EP * Trance Hymn For Us - Alexander Stein - 2011 - Single * Razor Sharp Trance - Alexander Stein - 2011 - Single * Smell The Trance - Alexander Stein - 2011 - Single * Nine Eleven Panic - Alexander Stein - 2011 - Single * Trance Spider - Alexander Stein - 2011 - EP * Virus Red - Alexander Stein - 2011 - EP * Hopeful Dreaming - Alexander Stein - 2011 - Single * Funky Trumpy - Alexander Stein - 2011 - Single * Attention Heartbeat - Ambient Sounddesign - 2011 - Single * Whale Trance Dancer - Ambient Sounddesign - 2010 - EP * Chillout Journey No 1 - Ambient Sounddesign - 2010 - EP * Tube Overdrive - Alexander Stein - 2010 - EP * Beat The Rhodes - Alexander Stein - 2010 - Single * Suburban Taxi - Alexander Stein - 2010 - Single * Lord Of Stonehenge - Alexander Stein - 2009 - EP * Nightlight - Alexander Stein - 2009 - EP Weblinks * Official Website * Volume0dB on Discogs * Volume0dB on MusicBrainz * Alexander Stein on Jamendo * Ambient Sounddesign on Jamendo References de:Volume0dB Category:Label Category:Netlabel Category:Indie Label Category:Indie rock Category:Producer Category:Rock Category:Record Labels Category:Dance Category:Electronic Category:German record labels Category:h